Los Hijos del Parque
by Ghost Steve
Summary: De día, un paraiso. De noche, una trampa mortal. En ese parque se esconde algo extraño, aterrador, desconocido y maligno. Un inocente juego infantil fue suficiente para liberar el mal que ahí recae, pero hará falta mucho mas para detenerlo ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pues bueno, celebrando que por fin me dieron mis calificaciones finales y que mis padres me dejarán vivir un día mas decidí iniciar esta nueva historia. Hace algunas semanas daba mi caminata matutina por el parque cerca de mi casa y entonces se me ocurrió esta nueva idea, algo extraña pero espero que les guste. Con este fic estoy haciendo por primera vez dos cosas que nunca he hecho antes. La primera es comenzar a publicar sin tener por lo menos 5 capítulos escritos, es decir, literalmente están leyendo todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora con esta historia.

La segunda cosa es que por primera vez estoy haciendo una historia donde los personajes son menores, si se dan cuenta siempre manejo las edades que tienen en el programa o en su defecto, los hago mayores. En esta ocasión tanto Manny como Frida son niños, no bebés pero si niños pequeños, a ver que tal me sale.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua.

Los Hijos del Parque

Capítulo 1: Los Juguetes Olvidados

Desde que Manny tenía 3 años, su padre y su Granpapi solían llevarlo a jugar al viejo parque que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de su hogar. No era un jardín muy grande ni muy lujoso, pero para un niño tan imaginativo y activo como Manny era el sitio perfecto para pasar toda una tarde de diversión infantil.

La familia Suárez también solía llevar a sus tres hijas a ese lugar y Frida era la que siempre gozaba más de esas pequeñas excursiones. Con el tiempo, sus hermanas Anita y Nikita habían crecido lo suficiente como para olvidarse de esas actividades y se habían enfocado en ayudar a su papá en la lucha contra el crimen.

Sin embargo, Manny y Frida aún disfrutaban de una buena sesión en los columpios, los toboganes, los juegos o simplemente de quedarse acostados en el fresco césped mirando las nubes. No sabían bien lo que era pero el parque aún poseía algo mágico que los hacía sentirse bien. Una vez en esos terrenos olvidaban sus problemas y su espíritu aventurero salía a la luz con una intensidad impresionante.

El parque se encontraba en una de las pocas zonas seguras de la Ciudad Milagro y los padres de todos los niños podían estar seguros de que sus hijos estarían a salvo en ese lugar. Ni siquiera había la necesidad de establecer medios de seguridad. En pocas palabras, era el sitio perfecto para un niño. O por lo menos hasta las 6:00 pm, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Justo a esa hora, todos los adultos iban por sus pequeños y los obligaban a regresar a casa. Muchos niños protestaban porque su diversión era interrumpida y a veces suplicaban por que los dejaran quedarse un poco más. Sin embargo los adultos ignoraban sus sollozos y peticiones y los hacían regresar cuanto antes.

Una tarde, cuando ya casi todos se habían alejado del parque. Manny y Frida decidieron hacer algo al respecto con la hora de regreso y cuando nadie los veía se ocultaron detrás de unos matorrales con la esperanza de que sus padres no los encontraran y pudieran quedarse otro rato.

Su plan dio resultado y en pocos minutos ya tenían a unos angustiados Rodolfo y Emiliano buscándolos por las cercanías y gritando sus nombres. A los chicos se les había hecho muy divertido más pronto se dieron cuenta de que ambos adultos estaban en verdad preocupados, más que nunca antes en la vida.

-¡Manny!, ¡Frida!, ¿Dónde están?- preguntaba Rodolfo alterado.

-¡Todo esto es culpa de tu hijo, Rivera!, ¡Él es una mala influencia para mi Frida!- le alegaba Emiliano.

-¡Olvídate de eso!, ¡sabes perfectamente que tenemos que encontrarlos pronto!- le respondió Rodolfo.

-Cierto… antes de que… lleguen- dijo Emiliano en un tono nervioso que Frida jamás había escuchado antes.

Los niños permanecían en su escondite viendo a ambos adultos buscarlos aterrados. Un leve sentimiento de culpa los invadió y pronto se dieron cuenta de que eso ya no era divertido.

-Frida, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy- le dijo Manny a su amiga.

-Tienes razón, mejor terminemos con esto- le respondió.

Los dos salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron hasta donde estaban sus padres, quienes al verlos corrieron a su lado y antes de pedir cualquier explicación los tomaron del brazo y se los llevaron fuera del parque, ya oscuro y ligeramente alumbrado por los faroles. Una vez que salieron de la zona con árboles y pasto se detuvieron para darles a los muchachos la reprimenda de sus vidas.

-¡¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?!- decía Emiliano.

-¡No vuelvan a asustarnos así!- siguió Rodolfo.

-Lo sentimos, pensábamos que sería divertido- se disculpo Manny.

-Pues será mejor que no lo vuelvan a hacer… es peligroso- dijo Rodolfo.

-¿Peligroso?, este parque es el sitio más seguro en toda la Ciudad Milagro- exclamó Frida.

-Por primera vez le doy la razón a Rivera, no es seguro estar ahí tan tarde- dijo Emiliano.

-Pero…-

-¡Nada de "peros", a casa jovencita!- la regañó Emiliano.

Los Suárez emprendieron el camino a casa dejando a los Rivera atrás. Manny se sentía un poco mal por haber causado que regañaran a Frida pero lo que lo perturbaba mas era esa reacción en su padre. Siempre había sido una actividad muy agradable ir a ese parque y en un momento parecía ser algo peligroso.

-Papá, ¿Por qué todos tienen miedo de quedarse en el parque de noche?- preguntó Manny.

-¿Miedo?, claro que no, ¿Por qué lo tendríamos?- dijo Rodolfo.

-No me engañas, ahí hay algo que los adultos están ocultando- dijo Manny.

Entonces Rodolfo se arrodilló para quedar frente a frente con su hijo y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Escucha, no hay nada ahí. Ya no quiero hablar mas del tema- dijo cortantemente.

-Pero papá…- dijo Manny.

-¡No hay más que hablar!, vamos a casa- dijo el adulto obligando al niño a obedecerlo de mala gana.

A la mañana siguiente, Manny y Frida asistieron al colegio como era costumbre y después de su diario torneo de videojuegos después de clases regresaron a sus casas. El viejo parque quedaba de camino así que decidieron pasar por ahí, no había una razón aparente, ya hasta se les había olvidado lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Solo querían relajarse un momento al caminar por el verde pasto y ver los árboles mientras las aves cantaban.

Los dos seguían su camino hablando de cosas simples cuando Frida se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando uno de los árboles. Manny se detuvo también y se quedó igual de asombrado al ver lo que su amiga miraba.

Uno de los árboles cercanos, se encontraba repleto de juguetes colgando de sus ramas. Parecía una especie de árbol de navidad con adornos en él, solo que no se trataba de un pino y definitivamente no eran adornos navideños los que tenía. Se trataba de juguetes, hermosos y brillantes juguetes dándole un aspecto mas alegre al parque.

-¿De quién crees que sean?- preguntó Frida.

-No lo sé, aunque no hay nadie por aquí… deben de haberlos olvidado- dijo Manny contento.

-¿Crees que podamos jugar con ellos?- preguntó Frida.

-Pues… no creo que estemos infringiendo ninguna ley- dijo el niño a al vez que ambos corrían al árbol y tomaban los juguetes.

Ambos amigos se quedaron un rato admirándolos y jugando con ellos. Soldados de madera, pirinolas, pelotitas, dados, muñecas, osos de peluche, carritos, baleros y muchos otros artículos que siempre son atesorados por los niños estaban ahí, a su alcance y literalmente viniendo de los árboles.

Los dos se quedaron ahí el resto del día divirtiéndose de lo lindo con sus nuevos juguetes y cuando las 6:00 pm dieron en el reloj de Manny supieron que debían irse a casa.

Ninguno de los dos quería dejar ahí a sus "nuevos amigos" así que se los dividieron en partes iguales y cada uno se fue a casa con un generoso cargamento de diversión.

Manny acompañó a Frida hasta su casa y eventualmente se dirigió a su hogar. Una vez ahí su padre y su Granpapi lo recibieron nuevamente con frases como "¿Dónde te habías metido?" y "¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?". Manny les explicó que solo había estado jugando con Frida y que la había llevado a su casa para acompañarla. Dándoles a ambos adultos un sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Sin embargo la cosa no terminaba ahí, puesto que Rodolfo vio los juguetes que Manny llevaba consigo y una sombra de extrañeza oscureció su rostro.

-¿Qué es eso, Manny?- preguntó.

-Juguetes- respondió el niño.

-Ya se… ¿pero de donde los sacaste?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Estaban abandonados en el parque- dijo el niño.

Eso fue como si le hubieran dado una cubetada de agua helada a Rodolfo, quien levantando la voz a un nivel histérico ordenó a Manny devolverlos inmediatamente. Manny trató de convencerlo de que le permitiera conservarlos pero el adulto no escuchó razones.

-De acuerdo, iré a devolverlos- dijo Manny malhumorado y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vas?- preguntó Rodolfo-

-Al parque, a dejar los juguetes-

-¡No!- gritó Rodolfo.

-¿No me acabas de decir que los devuelva?- preguntó confundido Manny.

-Si…pero espera a mañana… por ahora mejor vete a dormir- ordenó el adulto.

Manny se fue a su cuarto completamente estresado por la actitud de su padre. Entonces Granpapi se le acercó a Rodolfo con una mirada de fastidio.

-¿No sé por qué tanto alboroto?, se que no te gusta que Manny robe pero deberías dejarle esos juguetes. Además si estaban abandonados no le veo el problema- dijo el viejo.

-No me preocupa que los robara… me preocupa a "quienes" se los robó- dijo Rodolfo –Dijo que los encontró en el parque-

La mirada de Granpapi también se ensombreció -¿Te refieres a que esos juguetes son de… ellos?-

-Si-

-¡Pues hay que devolverlos pronto!- dijo Granpapi.

-Ya es tarde, el sol se ocultó… seguramente ya se dieron cuenta. Solo espero que no sepan quién los tomó o las cosas podrían ponerse muy mal- terminó Rodolfo con un enorme sentimiento de pa´nico creciendo en sus entrañas.

Continuará………

Creanme que si vieran el parque del que les hablo de noche sabrían por que esta historia será de horror, es uno de los lugares mas sombríos que jamás he visto...y quisiera vivir ahí, jeje. En fin, recuerden que a partir de ahora es posible que tarde mas en publicar, si antes me tardaba una semana por capítulo tal vez ahora sean dos, o tres, o quien sabe, pero nunca he dejado una historia sin terminar y esta no será diferente.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño inicio, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez, pues pesele a quien le pese ya terminé el segundo capítulo y por fin se los traigo. No se por que me está costando tanto trabajo esta historia, creo que me falta inpiracion o ganas de escribir. Tal vez se deba a que como ya estoy chambeando de escritor ya tomo esto mas como obligación que como gusto, pero bueno, espero que pronto me acostumbre y se me haga mas fácil. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo les guste.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

Los Hijos del Parque

Capítulo 2: La Niña

Al día siguiente, Manny despertó malhumorado por la pequeña discusión con su padre la noche anterior. Se quedó un momento sentado en su cama mirando a un rincón de la habitación donde yacían los juguetes que había encontrado en el parque.

Se sentía realmente molesto y frustrado por tener que ir a devolverlos, ahora más que nunca pensaba en Rodolfo como alguien exagerado que ya comenzaba a desesperarlo. Ya se había acostumbrado a que Rodolfo siempre lo reprendiera cuando seguía los consejos de Granpapi como robar o estafar, pero esta vez no había hecho nada malo, el único pecado que había cometido era ponerse a jugar con Frida.

Además, si esos juguetes tenían algún dueño, este nunca se apareció por ahí en todo el rato que estuvieron el día anterior. Nadie los había reclamado y por consiguiente, no se los había quitado a nadie. El enojo y la impotencia lo estaban fastidiando como nunca antes, no eran los juguetes, era el hecho de tener que volver a seguir órdenes de los adultos sin siquiera recibir una explicación.

Como detestaba ser un niño, a veces desearía crecer de una buena vez y poder hacer lo que se le antojara, si, esa era la vida que él deseaba. Así no tendría por qué seguir más órdenes, impondría su voluntad a cada momento y el mundo sería suyo. La dulce libertad de hacer y deshacer por fin sería suya y nadie podría arrebatársela.

Lástima que para eso aún faltara tanto tiempo, mientras eso pasara tendría que soportar vivir bajo el yugo de su padre le gustara o no. Ahora la única opción que le quedaba era ir a devolver los juguetes antes de que Rodolfo se pusiera paranoico otra vez. El muchacho se levantó de su cama, se vistió, tomó los juguetes y salió rumbo a la puerta de entrada.

Su padre y su Granpapi se encontraban en la sala mirando la televisión, al notar que el niño estaba a punto de salir de la casa intentaron preguntarle a donde iba, mas al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba en las manos prefirieron quedarse callados. La expresión molesta de Manny y el modo en que caminaba estresado hacían demasiado obvio que se disponía a dejar esos objetos que tanto los habían alarmado.

Salió de la casa del Macho azotando la puerta e ignoró a todo aquel que se le cruzaba. La mayoría adultos que sin duda tratarían de molestarlo o de imponerle algo. Como odiaba eso, no soportaba ser siempre considerado como un ser inferior solo por ser un niño. –Ellos se creen mucho porque ya están viejos- pensaba para sí mismo, fue en ese momento que se encontró cara a cara con Frida, la cual se veía igual de molesta que él.

La niña también traía en las manos todos los juguetes que se había llevado el día anterior y Manny dedujo que también la habían obligado a devolverlos.

-Veo que tú también tuviste una mala noche- le dijo.

-Ya ni me digas, quiero mucho a papá pero a veces no lo soporto- contestó Frida.

-¿Al menos te dijeron por qué reaccionaron así?- preguntó Manny.

-No, según ellos son cosas de adultos y que por ser niña no lo entendería- dijo Frida enojada.

-Te entiendo, lo mismo me pasó a mí- contestó su amigo.

El parque no quedaba lejos y rápidamente llegaron hasta ahí. Para su sorpresa, a pesar de ser de día esa vez no había nadie ahí jugando. Normalmente había cientos de niños y uno que otro adulto jugando o haciendo ejercicio, pero no esa vez.

Manny y Frida fueron al sitio donde habían encontrado los juguetes para ponerlos nuevamente donde pertenecían y olvidarse de todo ese asunto. Una vez ahí, el lugar les pareció un tanto diferente a como lo recordaban la última vez que habían estado. Las plantas estaban arrancadas de raíz, un árbol estaba doblado como si la mano de un gigante lo hubiera torcido y la tierra estaba suelta. Había varios agujeros en el suelo, como si alguien hubiera estado buscando un tesoro en ese espacio y no se hubiera molestado en dejarlo todo como estaba.

-Sopes, pareciera que un tornado pasó por aquí anoche- dijo Frida.

-O como si un armadillo gigante se hubiera revolcado… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- preguntó Manny.

-No lo sé, pero mejor dejamos esto y regresamos, papá dijo que si no volvía rápido tendría que volver a lavarles los dientes a los perros- dijo Frida en un tono aburrido.

Los dos amigos dejaron los juguetes en el suelo y luego de darles una última mirada emprendieron el camino de vuelta a sus hogares. La ruta hacia sus casas estaba en el otro extremo del parque, así que ambos decidieron cruzarlo para llegar más rápido. No obstante antes de llegar al otro lado, una pequeña y graciosa risa llamó su atención.

A pocos metros de ellos, en los columpios, una simpática niña más pequeña que ambos se mecía alegremente mientras que su cabello ondeaba ligeramente con el viento. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al verlos y aunque no la conocían, algo había en esa chica que inmediatamente hizo que Manny y Frida se sintieran identificados con ella.

-Hola- saludó la pequeña con una voz tan graciosa que incluso a Manny le dio ternura.

-Hola- saludaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieren venir a jugar?- les preguntó la niña.

-Nos encantaría… pero no podemos- dijo Manny tristemente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la pequeña inocentemente.

-Si no lo hacemos tendremos problemas con nuestros padres- dijo Frida.

-Vamos, solo será un momento- pidió.

-Pero es que…- los dos meditaron unos momentos, no sabían qué hacer.

Estaban a punto de aceptar la invitación cuando escucharon los gritos de sus padres llamándolos a la distancia. La cara de los tres niños mostró desilusión, definitivamente ahora no podrían quedarse más tiempo ahí. Poco después la niña volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, ni modo, tal vez para la próxima- les dijo amigablemente.

-Lo sentimos- le dijo Frida.

-Descuiden, se como son los papás. Pero prométanme que volverán pronto- les pidió.

-Claro, ¿cuándo volverás a estar aquí?- preguntó Manny.

-Casi siempre estoy por aquí, así que cuando ustedes quieran y puedan- les dijo al fin.

Los tres se despidieron y Frida y Manny caminaron hacia donde estaban sus padres, pero antes la niña les dijo una última cosa.

-Por cierto, gracias por devolver nuestros juguetes. Estábamos muy preocupados por ellos-

Los dos niños se quedaron extrañados.

-¿Son tuyos?- le preguntaron.

-No todos, algunos de ellos sí. Los otros pertenecen a mis hermanos- les contestó.

-Bueno, perdón por tomarlos entonces. Creímos que no eran de nadie-

-No se preocupen, lo bueno es que los regresaron. Además, como ahora son mis amigos pueden jugar con ellos cuando quieran- les dijo.

-No creo, nuestros padres no nos dejan- contestó Manny frustrado.

-No tienen por qué enterarse, ¿verdad?- les comentó pícaramente la niña.

-Supongo que no- dijo Frida con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Nuevamente escucharon la voz de los adultos llamándolos desde lejos. –Bueno, hora de irnos- comentó Manny y él junto con Frida se alejaron de su nueva amiga. Al llegar donde sus papás, de nueva cuenta recibieron el interrogatorio acostumbrado. "¿Por qué se tardaron?, "¿Qué estaban haciendo?", etc.

-¿Por qué se quedaron ahí en los columpios?, les dijimos que regresaran cuanto antes- rugió Emiliano.

-Perdón, no quisimos preocuparlos, es que nos quedamos platicando con esa niña- explicó Frida.

-¿Cuál niña?- preguntó Emiliano.

- La que está en los columpios, con ella- dijo Manny volteando al sitio donde la habían encontrado, no obstante, la niña ya no se encontraba ahí –Cielos, creo que ya se fue-

-¿De qué hablas mijo?- preguntó Rodolfo preocupado.

-De la niña con la que estábamos hablando, ustedes debieron verla, estaba con nosotros en los columpios- dijo el niño.

-Los vimos ahí, Manny… pero… no había nadie más con ustedes-

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?-

-...No había ninguna niña ahí, mijo- terminó Rodolfo.

Continuará………

Pues si, así lo voy a dejar. ¿Que dijeron?, ¿Ghost Steve haciendo historias sobre niños pequeños, juguetes y parques?, ¡Pues no!, ya saben que siempre tengo que meter algo macabro por ahí, aunque supongo que ya se lo esperaban por el primer capítulo y por el summary. Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, pues bien, por fin les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fanfic. Antes que nada quisiera agradecer a todos por sus reviews y en especial a dos personas: la primera es mi gran amiga Shikima Akemi por el grandioso fanfic con su respectiva ilustración que me hizo como premio del concurso que realizó, aunque ya se lo he dicho, me encantaron y en verdad aprecio ques e tomará la molestia de realizarlos.

La segunda persona a quien quiero dar un agradecimiento especial es a lieutenant spark, de quien me hice amigo en la sección de Disney y que a pesar de vivir en los Estados Unidos y hablar inglés se ha tomado su tiempo para leer algúnos de mis fanfics en español y que por si fuera poco, actualmente está llevando a cabo la traducción de esta historia y la está publicando en la sección de Inglés. En verdad le agradezco mucho todo su apoyo y todo lo que está haciendo por mi.

Dicho esto, termino diciendo lo que siempre dbo decir: El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge y a Sandra.

Los Hijos del Parque

Capítulo 3: Toc Toc

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacía y pronto era de nueva cuenta la hora de irse a la cama. Tanto Manny como Frida habían recibido un regaño parecido al del día anterior y eso ya los tenía bastante hastiados. No obstante, Frida era la que más había sufrido esa vez. La desventaja de tener un padre jefe de policía temido y respetado por muchos era que cuando en verdad se enojaba podía convertirse en un verdadero monstruo.

Nunca en su vida le había pegado a sus hijas, primero porque no se atrevía a lastimar a miembros de su propia familia y segundo, porque no lo necesitaba. Desde que Frida podía recordar, Emiliano tenía una gran fama por jugar con la mente de la gente provocándoles dolor sin necesidad de algún tipo de violencia física. Cuando se enojaba tanto como ese día, la reprimenda que recibían era peor que cualquier golpe.

El adulto acababa de regañar a Frida de tal modo que ahora la pequeña se sentía con un gran cargo de culpa por haber desobedecido a su padre, sin mencionar el miedo que le causaba verlo así. Notarán que para que Frida se sintiera así era necesario un gran nivel de enfado por parte del jefe Suárez. Esa noche la niña había sido mandada a su cuarto sin cenar y sin posibilidad de practicar para el próximo concierto de los Sombreros Atómicos, definitivamente un cruel castigo para ella.

Frida se encontraba acostada mirando al techo a la vez que trataba de entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Primero la extraña reacción de todos los adultos y luego esa niña que se habían encontrado. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie aparte de ella y Manny la hubieran visto? Todo eso era demasiado confuso, además algo le decía que las cosas no andaban del todo bien.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera le habían preguntado su nombre, en su momento no les pareció importante. Algo que la alegraba era lo que había dicho la niña sobre que podían tomar los juguetes las veces que quisieran, lo que significaba que sin importar lo que sus padres dijeran, al final ellos habían salido ganando.

-Ella tiene razón, ni siquiera tienen por qué enterarse- pensó Frida con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ya era un poco tarde y su familia ya se había ido a acostar desde hace rato, podía escuchar los fuertes ronquidos de Emiliano, algunos autos pasando frente a su casa, los grillos del jardín y el viento pasando entre las ramas de los árboles. Esa pequeña sinfonía le servían cada noche para dormir bien (menos los ronquidos), por lo que Frida se dispuso a relajarse y tratar de descansar hasta el día siguiente.

Entre los múltiples sonidos logró percibir el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, no le dio importancia, seguramente su papá o su mamá irían a ver de quien se trataba. Cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar en las cosas que le gustaban, con suerte soñaría con algo de ello. Se veía a sí misma nadando en una alberca gigante llena de churros, tocando en un gigantesco auditorio con millones de fanáticos clamando su nombre, riendo junto a Manny mientras veían la escuela destruida y los profesores sirviendo de esclavos a los alumnos, cosas así.

Una pequeña risa salió de su boca al imaginar lo último, solo se trataba de una fantasía pero era algo demasiado bonito para ser ignorado. Nuevamente escuchó el llamado en la puerta, lo volvió a ignorar. Se concentró en lo que le gustaría hacer al día siguiente, ir con Manny por supuesto, pero estaba decidida a pensar en una nueva travesura que hacer con él. Quizás llenar el auto del Sub Director Chakal con flan o tirar la "Casa de Adiós", otra vez.

Toc toc, volvió a escuchar esos leves golpeteos en la puerta. Ya se estaba estresando con ese sonido. ¿Qué acaso sus padres no pensaban ir a ver?, Emiliano tenía el sueño ligero y no era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que algún impertinente se encontraba fuera de la casa a esas horas tratando de que le abrieran. –De seguro se aburrirá y se irá pronto- pensó Frida mientras se cubría la cabeza con sus sabanas.

El golpeteo siguió, esta vez un poco más fuerte. Los minutos pasaban y quien fuera que estaba tocando la puerta no parecía querer irse.

-Papá, alguien llama a la puerta- dijo Frida en voz alta con la esperanza de que Emiliano la escuchara, pero no dio resultado. En ese momento los perros empezaron a ladrar, Frida se sobresaltó un poco. Conocía bien a esos animales y el ladrido que ahora daban era el mismo que cuando perseguían criminales para su amo.

-¡Papá!- volvió a llamar Frida.

Una vez que se dio cuenta de que entre los ladridos, los golpes en la puerta y los ronquidos su voz no sería escuchada, decidió salir de la cama y dirigirse a la habitación de sus padres. El matrimonio Suárez dormía tranquilamente y Frida, con una mirada molesta, llegó hasta donde su padre y comenzó a moverlo para que despertara.

-Papá, alguien está afuera- le dijo, mas el adulto no despertaba, seguía tan dormido como antes de que ella entrara. Los perros aún ladraban y por fin la preocupación apareció en el estomago de Frida. Tal vez no la escuchaba a ella, pero Emiliano siempre reaccionaba con los ladridos de sus mascotas. De repente, los ladridos cesaron para ser sustituidos por leves gemidos caninos. Los perros ya no sonaban enojados… sino aterrados.

Frida se dirigió a las escaleras desde donde podía ver la parte interior de la puerta. Se sintió muy tentada a regresar a su cuarto y tratar de ignorar ese sonido, pero los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes y un extraño miedo crecía cada vez más dentro de ella. Trató de llamar a sus hermanas para pedirles ayuda, pero con ellas tuvo la misma suerte que con su padre.

Finalmente se armó de valor y bajó hasta la planta baja, donde pudo ver a los dos perros acurrucados debajo de la mesa de la cocina mirando hacia la entrada. Ambos temblaban de miedo y su ferocidad característica se había esfumado, ahora parecían dos pequeños e inocentes cachorritos buscando a su madre.

Frida los miró unos instantes y luego se acercó a la puerta, desde donde podía escuchar los golpes aún más fuertes. Una sombra entrando debajo de la puerta le confirmó que efectivamente había alguien del otro lado. Se quedó unos cuantos segundos así y por fin decidió terminar con todo eso.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó

Esperó, pero no hubo respuesta. Los golpes pararon unos momentos pero luego reiniciaron con más intensidad. La niña volvió a preguntar pero nuevamente la respuesta nunca llegó, solo golpes cada vez más fuertes.

-Ya estamos dormidos, por favor regrese mañana- pidió Frida. En eso sintió que algo la jalaba por su pijama, se volteó y vio a uno de los perros tratando de alejarla de la puerta con el hocico. La expresión del animal era perturbadora, incluso a Frida le causó escalofríos.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó al perro mientras lo acariciaba, cosa que nunca se había atrevido a hacer antes.

Los golpes se volvieron aún más intensos, ahora más que llamar a la puerta parecía que querían tirarla por la fuerza.

-¡¿Quién es!? ¡Por favor ya deje eso!- suplicó Frida casi al borde de las lágrimas pero nada ocurrió. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y a pesar de los gemidos del perro que la sujetaba, se acercó a la mirilla de la puerta para ver al exterior y por fin pudo ver quién era el que estaba afuera.

Un pequeño niño se mantenía de pie frente a la entrada, golpeando con furia la puerta y sin decir nada. Detrás de él no se veía nada, solo oscuridad. En ese instante, el otro perro salió de su escondite y subió las escaleras corriendo, sin duda alguna para llamar a su amo.

-Esta es la última vez que se lo pregunto, ¿Qué quiere?- preguntó Frida tratando de sonar lo más molesta y agresiva posible, pero el niño no habló y no se inmutó para nada.

Frida sentía como latía su corazón rápidamente, el perro la seguía jalando lejos de la puerta y lloraba. La niña comenzó a sudar frío y a temblar de miedo, entonces ocurrió. El muchacho dejó de tocar la puerta, se quedó parado unos momentos y finalmente dirigió la mirada hacia la mirilla, como si supiera que alguien lo observaba desde ahí.

La pequeña Suárez ahogó un gritó cuando percibió que los ojos del niño brillaban con un escalofriante color blanco, sin pupilas. Trató de correr pero estaba congelada por el horror. El perro le dio un fuerte jalón logrando que retrocediera unos pasos y por fin cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo. Ya sin pensar en nada mas, ya sin importarle otra cosa, Frida Suárez cayó en una crisis nerviosa y comenzó a gritar y a patalear desesperada.

Sintió como alguien la sujetaba y la levantaba del suelo, eran dos manos aunque no sabía de quien pues había cerrado los ojos para no ver más a aquel niño.

-**¡No!, ¡déjame!, ¡suéltame!, ¡socorro!**- gritaba Frida. Entonces escuchó la ahora relajante voz de Emiliano hablándole preocupado.

-¡Mija!, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿tranquila?- le dijo el adulto.

Frida abrió los ojos y vio a su padre sujetándola con una mirada tranquilizadora, a su madre y a sus hermanas detrás de él mirando la escena confundidas y a ambos perros al lado de ellas, aún asustados.

-¿Qué pasó Frida?, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

Frida les señaló la puerta y su madre la abrió para ver, sin embargo, afuera no había absolutamente nadie. La niña les explicó lo que acababa de suceder, su voz se entrecortaba por el llanto y Emiliano le dio un abrazo que la reconfortó un poco.

-No te preocupes, mija, todo fue una pesadilla- le dijo su padre.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes hoy?- les preguntó Frida.

Sus padres asintieron y luego todos se retiraron a dormir, los perros los siguieron también dispuestos a dormir en la habitación de Emiliano por esa noche. Justo antes de llegar al primer piso, notaron una sombra acechándolos desde una de las ventanas.

Los dos dieron un gemido y entraron corriendo al cuarto para ocultarse debajo de la cama de sus amos.

Continuará………

Bueno, como se darán cuenta aquí ya empezó lo macabro, aunque sigo siendo bastante malo para dar miedo. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, otra vez muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta cosa extraña que estoy escribiendo. Les informo de una vez que no tendré acceso a Internet en toda la próxima semana y no podré publicar, ni responder mensajes, ni dejar reviews, así que no se vayan a sacar de onda si me desaparezco de repente. Les prometo que después del 11 de Julio (que es cuando recuperaré mi Internet) me pondré al corriente con las historias y en caso de que me hayan mandado mensajes para ese entonces los responderé. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola otra vez, por fin regresé y les traigo el cuarto capítulo de la historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que les esté gustando la historia.

El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Los Hijos del Parque

Capítulo 4: La Leyenda de los Hijos del Parque

-Te digo que es cierto Manny, había alguien afuera de mi casa- insistía Frida mientras le explicaba a su amigo lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-¿Estás segura de que no fue una pesadilla?- le preguntó el niño.

-Imposible, los perros también lo vieron y hoy en la mañana aún estaban asustados- siguió la niña.

-Eso es raro. Tal vez se trataba de un ladrón que quiso meterse a tu casa- razonó Manny.

-Por supuesto, un niño ladrón con ojos de muerto y tratando de robar la casa del jefe de policía Suárez- dijo Frida en tono sarcástico.

-Cierto, que tontería- admitió Manny.

-En serio no se qué está pasando- dijo Frida –Tengo miedo de que esta noche regrese a la casa-

-Tu tranquila, lo más probable es que no lo haga- dijo Manny tratando de reanimarla.

-¿Pero qué haré si regresa?- preguntó asustada.

-¿Quieres que vaya a dormir hoy a tu casa?, digo, así tendrías a El Tigre para protegerte en caso de que se aparezca otra vez- dijo Manny.

-Gracias, pero no quiero exponerte a ti. Además, mis padres ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando esa cosa vino, tal vez tú tampoco lo hagas- dijo Frida desanimada.

-Bueno, como te parezca mejor- dijo Manny.

Justo en ese momento, una gran explosión acompañada con el sonido de una alarma llamó la atención de los chicos. Los dos voltearon a ver qué ocurría y descubrieron una pequeña nube de humo saliendo de la joyería "Miguel". De entre los escombros de una pared destrozada salió entonces la peor enemiga de la Ciudad Milagro, Sartana de los Muertos. Detrás de ella caminaban un par de esqueletos bandidos cargando grandes bolsas con diamantes dentro de ellas.

Manny reaccionó rápido y girando su hebilla se transformó en El Tigre. El muchacho saltó frente a las calaveras y mostrando sus garras les indicó amenazante que retrocedieran.

-No tan rápido, Sartana, será mejor que devuelvas lo que robaste- sentenció Manny.

-Vaya. Vaya, pero si es nada menos que El Tigre. No te entrometas en mi camino, niño, o si no sufrirás las consecuencias- dijo la villana.

-Eres tú la que sufrirá si no te rindes- dijo Manny.

Sartana soltó una carcajada maligna y rápida como un rayo tomó su guitarra mística y atacó a Manny. El niño logró esquivar el ataque por poco para después abalanzarse sobre ella. La batalla fue dura pero en pocos minutos Manny ya había logrado detener a los esqueletos bandidos y a su cruel jefa.

Antes de darse cuenta, Sartana ya se encontraba en el suelo a merced de El Tigre, quien solo tenía que clavar sus garras en su guitarra para derrotarla una vez más. Manny sintió que la pelea había sido muy fácil y por lo mismo comenzó a regodearse con su inminente victoria.

-¿Lo ves Frida?, nadie puede ganarle a El Tigre- dijo el muchacho.

-Ya lo sé, Manny, pero aún así no sé si debes meterte en el asunto del niño de ayer- dijo Frida.

Sartana escuchó esto último y al no entender a que se referían sus enemigos preguntó -¿Niño?, ¿de qué hablan?-

-Ah, nada que te importe. Frida creyó ver a un niño fantasma anoche en su casa. Ahora regresando a nuestro asunto, prepárate para…- comenzó a decir Manny listo para dar el golpe final, pero Sartana no se lo permitió.

-¿Niño fantasma?, ¿es eso cierto… Frida Suárez?- preguntó Sartana impresionada.

Frida asintió tímidamente –Intentó entrar a mi casa, y solo mis perros y yo pudimos verlo-

La mirada de Sartana cambió rotundamente entonces mostrando una expresión de nerviosismo. Su voz ahora no sonaba amenazadora y sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco.

-Díganme una cosa… ¿no habrán encontrado algunos juguetes en el viejo parque?- preguntó.

Manny se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. –De hecho si lo hicimos-

-¿Y los tomaron?-

-Claro, jugamos con ellos un rato- dijo el muchacho -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Entonces Sartana logró liberarse de él y se levantó rápidamente, mas no con intenciones de atacar. Manny solo se le quedó viendo mientras que Frida se colocaba a su lado.

-¿Sabes Tigre?, siempre he odiado a tu familia y anhelo destruirlos a todos ustedes… pero no de esta forma- dijo Sartana preocupando a los niños –La vida de ambos está en peligro-

-¿Qué?, ¿en peligro?- preguntó Frida.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿y qué tiene que ver con los juguetes?- siguió Manny.

-Mucho- respondió Sartana –Al tomar esos objetos han invocado a los hijos del parque-

-¿Los que…?

-Los hijos del parque- siguió Sartana –Un grupo de espíritus maléficos que viven en ese lugar. Ellos son los dueños de los juguetes y de vez en cuando los dejan a la vista para capturar niños incautos-

-Eso es mentira, ayer conocimos a una niña que dijo que los juguetes eran de ella y de sus hermanos- dijo Manny.

Sartana meditó unos minutos –Ya comenzaron- dijo por fin –La niña de la que hablan debió ser Nayeli, la hermana menor-

-No nos dio su nombre- contestó Frida.

-Nunca lo hacen, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo único que interesa ahora es que huyan de la ciudad Milagro cuanto antes… si saben lo que les conviene- dijo Sartana.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Manny.

-Esos espectros se llaman los hijos del parque porque algún día fueron niños que no soportaban a sus padres. Se sentían frustrados por siempre tener que seguir órdenes y formaron un pequeño club de puros niños, entre ellos se llamaban "hermanos". El parque era su escondite, ahí jugaban y hacían lo que querían hasta que los adultos comenzaron a prohibirles hacer esas reuniones- explicó la calavera.

-¿Y qué hicieron?-

-Se dice que huyeron de casa y nunca más regresaron. Querían tener una vida libre y sin responsabilidades, pero al estar sin un guía no aprendieron la diferencia entre el bien y el mal y finalmente crecieron para convertirse en peligrosos criminales. Años después los atraparon y encarcelaron por el resto de sus vidas. La leyenda dice que sus espíritus regresaron en forma de niños y que se establecieron en el parque, decididos a vengarse de los adultos con aquello que más valoran… sus hijos- dijo Sartana.

Para ese momento Frida ya estaba muy alterada, las historias de fantasmas nunca la habían impresionado pero el relato de Sartana coincidía con las cosas que habían vivido últimamente y eso era perturbador.

-No te creo, seguro es un truco para que los Rivera nos vayamos de la ciudad- dijo Manny.

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo ya cumplí con advertirte. Solo ten en cuenta que tu amiga ya tuvo dos encuentros con ellos… por lo que veo, van a venir por ella primero- dijo Sartana.

Manny no resistió más y le dio un fuerte golpe a la guitarra de Sartana, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y haciendo que la villana se esfumara. Al ver a su amiga notó que estaba sumamente asustada, por lo que se le acercó para tranquilizarla.

-No le hagas caso, Frida, todo es mentira- dijo Manny.

-No lo sé, Manny. ¿Y qué tal si es cierto?, ¿Qué tal si los hijos del parque vienen por mi?- dijo Frida.

-Eso nunca pasará, no te preocupes- dijo Manny –Además yo siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidarte-

-Gracias, espero que tengas razón Manny- dijo Frida.

-Claro que la tengo- dijo Manny sin saber que en realidad él era el que estaba equivocado.

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, ahora si, el quinto capítulo de este fanfic. Nuevamente les agradezco todos sus reviews y espero que este capítulo les guste. Ya saben que El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge y a Sandra. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.

Los Hijos del Parque

Capítulo 5: Ven a Jugar

A pesar de las palabras de Manny, Frida no podía dejar de sentirse asustada por el relato de Sartana acerca de los hijos del parque. Según había entendido, acababan de perturbar a un montón de fantasmas malévolos, los cuales estaban tratando de ir por ella. Las cosas sobrenaturales nunca la habían atemorizado, de hecho le gustaba todo lo relacionado con esqueletos y cosas así, pero no esta vez.

La imagen del niño que la había visitado la noche anterior no dejaba de aparecer en su mente. Constantemente creía ver algo moviéndose a su lado y la horrible sensación de ser observada tampoco la dejaba en paz. Los perros tampoco se calmaban, cosa que ya estaba desesperando a Emiliano. La niña trató de explicarles a sus padres lo que le ocurría pero cada vez que comenzaba la conversación ellos se las ingeniaban para evadir el tema.

Manny la acompañó la mayor parte del día, llevándola a lugares como los videojuegos y la tienda de churros, todo para tratar de devolverle la calma. Frida disfrutaba mucho en esos lugares y su miedo desaparecía por momentos, sin embargo regresaba pocos minutos después. Manny comenzaba a sentirse frustrado por ver que no lograba nada. Frida se dio cuenta de esto y trató de fingir que ya nada le preocupaba, pero aún así era muy notorio lo que en verdad sentía.

-Frida, tienes que dejar de pensar en eso- le dijo Manny.

-Lo intento, pero no puedo. Aún así no te preocupes, estoy segura de que se me pasará pronto- dijo Frida con una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?- preguntó Manny.

-Claro, solo necesito unos cuantos días- siguió su amiga.

Manny no estaba muy convencido de lo que le decía la niña, sin embargo le alegraba ver que Frida trataba de tomar las cosas con calma. Esa noche Manny la llevó hasta su casa y le reiteró la pregunta de que si no quería que se quedara con ella. Frida volvió a responder que no era necesario y luego de despedirse, el muchacho regresó a su casa.

Caminaba lentamente tratando de divisar algo por los alrededores, una posibilidad que nadie había tomado en cuenta era la de que todo se tratara de una broma pesada por parte de alguien, tal vez Zoe. Manny dio un par de vueltas a la manzana y una vez que se convenció de que no había nadie más ahí, tomó la ruta que lo llevaba hasta su hogar. Con solo unos pocos segundos que se hubiera esperado habría visto unas cuantas sombras deslizándose entre las penumbras hacia la casa de los Suárez.

Dentro de ella, Frida se encontraba lavándose los dientes lista para irse a dormir. Ya se había puesto su camisón y las luces se habían apagado. Toda la familia ya estaba nuevamente en sus respectivas camas, esta vez los perros también se habían dormido. Esta situación le dio a Frida una sensación de tranquilidad, si los animales no habían detectado nada entonces no había por qué preocuparse.

La niña salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, una vez ahí se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos disponiéndose a dormir tranquilamente. Esa noche parecía que todo estaba a su favor, no había ruidos, el ambiente estaba perfecto, nada la iba a molestar en esa ocasión. Pocos minutos faltaron para que Frida cayera en un profundo sueño.

Su mente pronto se llenó de un fabuloso sueño en el que se encontraba ella en un auditorio gigantesco rodeada por millones de fanáticos que la levantaban en hombros ovacionándola. En la parte superior aparecía su nombre escrito con enormes y relucientes letras de neón que cambiaban de color al ritmo de los aplausos.

Pronto la llevaron hasta su camerino, el cual estaba repleto de churros, agua de horchata y guitarras eléctricas tan lujosas que la misma Sartana sentiría envidia de ellas. Frida corrió al interior de su camerino sintiéndose completamente feliz. Se dejó caer en un gran trono digno de una reina que casualmente apareció ahí para ella, tomó el churro más grande y azucarado y se disponía a devorarlo cuando las luces se apagaron repentinamente.

Su gran trono se había convertido en una silla pequeña, vieja y podrida, el churro en su mano había desaparecido al igual que los gritos clamando por ella. Frida se levantó extrañada y sin tener una mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. Salió de su camerino buscando a sus fans pero lo único que encontró fue un oscuro y vacío pasillo. Caminó a lo lago de él con nerviosismo hasta llegar al escenario.

Todo el público se había esfumado, las luces neón ya no estaban y un repentino frío llenó todo el ambiente. La niña fijó la vista hacia la oscura distancia tratando de divisar a alguien, un solo fanático era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. Para su desgracia, efectivamente encontró a alguien sentado en las butacas. De hecho, eran cinco personas… cinco niños.

No lograba verles la cara por la falta de luz, sin embargo sabía que la estaban mirando. Frida sintió miedo una vez más, lentamente retrocedió mientras que los niños se le quedaban mirando sin siquiera moverse. Estaban lejos de ella, pero aún así parecían tan amenazantes y no sabía porque. Luego de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás sintió como si el suelo terminara y la horrible sensación de caer de espaldas llegó a ella.

Frida despertó entonces sobresaltada y sudando, todo había sido una pesadilla. La niña respiró agitadamente recuperándose del susto, poco a poco se tranquilizó y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente segura de que su mente le estaba jugando trucos. Se recostó otra vez pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio algo que la extrañó bastante. Frente a su cama, en un rincón de la habitación a pocos metros de ella, oculta por las sombras, una figura humana y pequeña se mantenía sentada en el suelo mirándola.

-Es solo mi imaginación- se dijo así misma Frida cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos descubrió que la figura aún se encontraba en su sitio y en la misma posición. Se tapó con las cobijas para no ver nada mas, sin embargo no tardó en destaparse para mirar otra vez… la figura seguía ahí. Así estuvo un par de minutos tratando de dejar de pensar en esas cosas, pero el miedo seguía creciendo y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Se levantó, tomó una de sus pantuflas y se la arrojó a la persona que la miraba, quien recibió el golpe pero no se movió para nada.

Armándose de valor, Frida corrió a la entrada de la habitación y encendió la luz, dispuesta a encarar a su acompañante. Una vez que el cuarto estuvo iluminado una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Frida. No era una persona, solo un montón de ropa sucia que solo había arrumbado ahí y que en la oscuridad parecía ser otra cosa. Ahora la niña estaba divertida y literalmente riéndose de su propia ingenuidad. Fue hasta el sitio donde estaba la ropa para recoger su pantufla, regresó a apagar la luz y volvió a la cama con una amplia sonrisa.

Ya en la oscuridad, se acostó y se tapó con la cobija quedando acostada de lado mirando a la puerta. Se quedó con los ojos abiertos un momento tratando de ver si no había otra cosa que pudiera pasar por algún objeto extraño. Al parecer había descubierto un nuevo juego, se entretuvo viendo como las ramas de los árboles podían aparentar ser manos cadavéricas o como las cortinas pasarían fácilmente por fantasmas.

Feliz y relajada se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando al otro lado del cuarto, tal vez ahí habría más sombras divertidas. Desafortunadamente lo que vio no fue para nada agradable y mucho menos divertido. Acostado junto a ella y con los blancos y vacíos ojos mirándola, se encontraba el mismo niño que había tocado a su puerta la noche anterior. Frida se levantó rápidamente y estaba a punto de gritar de terror cuando una pequeña mano le tapó la boca.

-¿Por qué gritas, Frida?, ¿así recibes a tus nuevos amigos?- le dio una voz extrañamente familiar.

Frida volteó la mirada y vio nada más y nada menos que a Nayeli, la niña que se había encontrado en el parque el otro día con Manny. Comenzó a forcejear con todas sus fuerzas pero Nayeli era más fuerte que ella, con terror vio como los ojos de la otra niña también se volvían completamente blancos y como una sonrisa maléfica se dibujaba en su cara al mismo tiempo que el niño de la cama se incorporaba y otros tres chicos llegaban hasta ella, todos con la mirada de muerte que tanto la asustaba.

-Vamos Frida… ven a jugar con nosotros- le dijo Nayeli a la vez que un relámpago caía en las cercanías, su luz iluminó todo por una fracción de segundo y cuando la oscuridad volvió a llenarlo todo, Frida y los otros niños habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

Emiliano y su mujer despertaron entonces sobresaltados y temerosos por una razón que no podían explicar. Sin siquiera hablar se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron de su cama y corrieron a la habitación de su hija menor, solo para encontrarse con que no se encontraba ahí. Los dos adultos la buscaron por toda la casa e incluso por las calles, pero de Frida no encontraron ni un rastro.

Desesperados llamaron a la casa de los Rivera, quienes al enterarse de que no encontraban Frida se unieron en su búsqueda. Granpapi la buscó por el cielo con la ayuda de su traje robótico. Rodolfo fue a los extremos de la ciudad con la velocidad de sus botas. Emiliano movilizó a gran parte del cuerpo policiaco para buscarla, pero no encontraron nada.

Manny se sentía sumamente triste y responsable por lo que estaba ocurriendo, se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber estado ahí para protegerla. Sin saber a dónde buscar, fue a su habitación para ver si encontraba alguna pista, y vaya que la encontró, aunque no fue nada agradable. En varias partes de la habitación se encontraban pequeñas huellas de manos y pies, seguramente de niños.

El muchacho no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su error con gran tristeza y preocupación. Sin importar cualquier explicación lógica que pudiera encontrar la verdad era otra muy diferente, los hijos del parque existían y ya habían reclamado a su primera víctima.

Continuará………


	6. Chapter 6

Hola otra vez, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste y gracias por sus reviews.

El Tigre le pertenece a Jorge R. Gutiérrez y Sandra Equihua

Los Hijos del Parque

Capítulo 6: Encarando al Enemigo

El sentimiento de culpa estaba volviendo loco a Manny, se sentía aún peor que la vez que le había gritado a Davi diciéndole que nunca sería un héroe. De no haber sido por su necedad nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso de los consejos de Sartana Frida no estaría desaparecida. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que los Hijos del Parque en verdad existían y que su venganza ya estaba en proceso de realizarse.

La familia Suárez también la estaba pasando muy mal, el perder a Frida les había causado un dolor inmenso y Emiliano ahora pasaba por una gran depresión y frustración al no poder encontrarla ni siquiera con su equipo policiaco del cual se sentía tan orgulloso. ¿Qué caso tenía ser temido y respetado por todos los criminales de la ciudad y liderar una importante organización jurídica si eso no podía devolverle a su niña?

La señora Suárez no paraba de llorar y Anita y Nikita constantemente salían a la calle con la esperanza de encontrarla, regresando siempre agotadas y derrotadas. Los héroes ya habían sido avisados y se habían unido a la búsqueda, no obstante Manny sabía perfectamente que jamás la encontrarían, ni siquiera estaban buscando en el sitio correcto. Los adultos estaban demasiado nerviosos y ocupados para entenderlo, no le gustaba la idea pero estaba completamente solo en eso. Se había convertido en la única esperanza de Frida para salir de esa.

Toda esa tarde se la pasó en su cuarto meditando sobre cómo podría rescatar a su amiga. No era como las veces cuando era Sartana, o el Señor Siniestro, o el Titán de Titanio quienes la tenían cautiva. Esta vez se estaba enfrentando a espíritus maléficos cuyo punto débil era desconocido por todos. Tenía miedo, miedo de perder a Frida y de la posibilidad de pronto convertirse él en la siguiente víctima. Lo más seguro es que pronto irían a buscarlo y de ser así, prefería ir él y atacarlos antes de que ellos lo atacaran a él.

No sabía bien que estaba haciendo, no estaba seguro de nada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lo iba a hacer, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sentado viendo como esos odiosos fantasmas se salían con la suya. Ni modo, tendría que ir al parque únicamente armado con los recursos que tenía a la mano y esperar que todo saliera bien. Era lo mejor que se le ocurría en esos momentos.

El muchacho tomó su hebilla y se disponía a salir de su casa rumbo al parque cuando Rodolfo lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas Manny?- le preguntó.

-A caminar- contestó Manny.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rodolfo sospechando las intenciones de su hijo.

-Si- dijo Manny cortante.

-Mira, no soy tonto, Manny. Sé que vas a buscar a Frida- le dijo Rodolfo.

-Bueno, sí, es justo lo que voy a hacer. ¿Cuál es el problema?, media ciudad lo está haciendo- contestó Manny.

-Sí, pero esa media ciudad no irá a buscar a donde me imagino que tú piensas ir- dijo Rodolfo.

-No sé de qué me hablas, papá-

-No lo niegues, vas a ir al parque- explicó Rodolfo.

-Pues sí, voy para allá, nadie está revisando ese lugar- dijo Manny decidido.

-Mijo, se que estás preocupado por Frida… pero es muy peligroso ir al parque en estos momentos- dijo Rodolfo.

-No me importa, tengo que ir- siguió Manny.

-No te lo permitiré, Manny, te quedarás aquí donde pueda vigilarte- dijo Rodolfo.

-Papá, es mi culpa que se hayan llevado a Frida, debo ir a salvarla- alegó Manny.

-He dicho que no, y es mi última palabra- terminó Rodolfo.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, no irás a ningún lado jovencito-

Manny se quedó unos momentos parado frente a su padre, se sentía tan impotente y enojado que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar. Sin decir nada más se fue corriendo a su cuarto y se encerró en él. Estaba triste, preocupado, enojado, todo un torbellino de emociones se había formado en su interior. Su padre no lo iba a dejar ir pero era su deber hacerlo, por lo que tendría que ver el modo de escapar de su casa.

No le fue tan difícil, gracias a sus poderes pudo escabullirse por la ventana y bajar a salvo los innumerables pisos de la casa del Macho para después comenzar a correr hacia el viejo parque. Ya había oscurecido nuevamente y las calles solo eran iluminadas por los faroles y las estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver. En el camino se encontró con unos cuantos guardias de Emiliano, a los cuales no tuvo mucho problema en burlar. Por lo visto todos esos años de hacer travesuras y pasar desapercibido de algo le habían servido.

Una vez que llegó hasta el parque el momentáneo valor que había obtenido se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. El lugar lucía verdaderamente macabro de noche y más aún sabiendo lo que se encontraba dentro de él. Manny titubeó un poco antes de atreverse a entrar en los dominios de los hijos del parque.

Podía escuchar a los grillos y las aves nocturnas como si estuvieran dentro de sus oídos. Además de uno que otro murciélago que pasaba revoloteando cerca de él. En verdad estaba a terrado, más aún que cuando tenía que ir al cementerio de la prisión para luchar contra Sartana de los Muertos.

Los pocos minutos que le tomaron llegar al centro del parque, donde se hallaba una fuente, se le hicieron más largos de lo que le hubiera gustado y una horrenda sensación de ser vigilado por miles de ojos llegó a él. El muchacho se colocó debajo de la fuente y casi cerrando los ojos gritó.

-¡He venido por Frida Suárez!...¡Así que si saben lo que les conviene me la devolverán cuanto antes!-

Esperó unos momentos pero no hubo respuesta, en verdad no sabía que esperar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar haciendo bien las cosas. Como le hubiera gustado estar acompañado por alguien, al menos no se sentiría tan vulnerable.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?, le estoy gritando al aire- se dijo así mismo sintiéndose un verdadero imbécil.

Se sentó entonces en la fuente mirando fijamente la extensión de parque frente a él. Ya no sabía que mas iba a pasar, decidió quedarse unos momentos ahí meditando. En ese momento una pequeña ráfaga de aire pasó por ahí moviendo gentilmente la vegetación a su alrededor, era agradable sentir la caricia del viento en momentos así. No obstante solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

El sonido del viejo columpio moviéndose comenzó a sonar y Manny inmediatamente volteó a ver de que se trataba, en efecto, el mismo columpio donde antes hubieran encontrado a Nayeli se estaba moviendo pero nadie estaba sobre él.

-Seguramente fue el viento- pensó Manny.

-No, no lo fue- le dijo una voz casi al oído. Manny se sobresaltó y buscó a la persona que le había hablado, pero no había nadie cerca de él. Entonces todo comenzó, el columpio se movió con más fuerza a la vez que un montón de risas de niños llenaron el ambiente. Era como estar en medio del patio de la escuela a la hora del recreo, solo que no había ni escuela ni alumnos.

Manny sabía lo que pasaba, eran ellos. El miedo regresó tan rápido como antes y el muchacho volvió a cerrar los ojos a la vez que se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar más, pero era inútil. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, pudo ver 5 siluetas paradas frente a él, estaban a cierta distancia por lo que solo lograba distinguir sus contornos. No obstante conocía bien la identidad de esos pequeños seres.

-De…de…devuélvanme a Fr…Frida- ordenó Manny asustado.

Los niños siguieron riendo animadamente y antes de que Manny se diera cuenta, habían desaparecido de su sitio. Un repentino silencio inundó todo el lugar, aunque eso no le daba al muchacho ninguna tranquilidad, sabía muy bien que solo estaban preparándose para atacar.

Y así fue, justo cuando intentó mirar hacia el otro lado sintió como varias manos pequeñas lo empujaban haciéndolo caer en la fuente, la cual parecía más profunda que de costumbre. Desde abajo del agua pudo notar las tambaleantes figuras de cinco niños mirándolo divertido con un mortífero resplandor rojo en los ojos.

Era horrible estar en esa situación, Manny intentó salir del agua pero no podía, era como si alguien lo estuviera jalando hacia el fondo. Comenzó a creer que había sido una reverenda estupidez haber salido de casa y que su vida estaba a punto de terminar en ese lugar.

Entonces recordó algo, no todo estaba perdido. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró girar su hebilla y transformándose en El Tigre logró por fin salir de la fuente. Estaba empapado y con mucho frío, cada pequeña brisa era tan dolorosa como los golpes. Se quitó su chamarra para tratar de secarla un poco y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

En la espalda de su chamarra, grabadas como si hubiesen sido al rojo vivo, se podían detectar unas pequeñas huellas de manos, sin duda de niños. Manny levantó la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Algo que se le hizo muy extraño fue el hecho de que la fuente de la cual acababa de salir estaba sin agua y completamente seca.

Ya no sabía que pensar, todo era tan confuso y aterrador. Sin embargo un pequeño rayo de esperanza llegó de repente, unos brillosos objetos acababan de aparecer en el fondo de la fuente. Manny se acercó a ellos y los tomó reconociéndolos a la perfección, eran los googles de Frida. Los miró unos segundos y finalmente se los colocó en el cuello ahora con una mirada segura y desafiante.

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? ¿Quieren jugar?... juguemos. No les tengo miedo- dijo el chico justo antes de regresar a su hogar y preparar una nueva estrategia.

Continuará………


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aquí les traigo el septimo capítulo, espero que els guste. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio me motivan a seguir.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez

Los Hijos del Parque

Capítulo 7: Cazador Cazado

La desesperación era enorme, los hijos del parque se habían literalmente burlado de Manny en sus narices y ahora el chico estaba más que decidido a enfrentarlos para recuperar a Frida. No obstante también estaba convencido de que él solo no sería rival para esos villanos, necesitaba apoyo.

Normalmente Frida lo acompañaba en todas sus aventuras pero esta vez no podía hacerlo. Esta vez era ella el motivo de la misión que se le presentaba enfrente, era ella a quien debía rescatar esta vez. Bueno, no era la primera vez, pero al menos las otras veces sabía qué hacer, a donde ir, con quien recurrir.

La soledad era inmensa, la desventaja de no tener más amigos era que en momentos así nadie le echaría la mano. El único lo suficientemente animado como para ayudarlo era Davi, pero ya no quería incluir mas niños en ese asunto, eran demasiado vulnerables ante estos enemigos. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo necesitaba de un adulto, desgraciadamente los grandes eran los más asustados con respecto al parque.

Su frustración crecía a cada momento que pasaba y fue unos cuantos días después cuando ya no pudo más. En una conversación con su papá y Granpapi su mente estuvo a punto de estallar al escucharlos decir algo que nunca creyó posible que siquiera imaginarían.

-Manny, se que es duro para ti, pero debes dejar el pasado atrás- dijo Rodolfo.

-No te entiendo, papá- dijo Manny confundido.

-A veces las cosas que deseamos o perdemos… bueno, es imposible recuperarlas- siguió Granpapi.

-¿A que se refieren?- contestó Manny sin gustarle el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Mijo… lo hemos intentado, créenos. Pero creo que ya es tiempo de que te olvides de Frida- comentó Rodolfo sin atreverse a mirar a su hijo a la cara.

Los segundos que siguieron fueron de un incómodo silencio sepulcral, Manny solo trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-…¿Qué?- preguntó anonadado.

Tanto Rodolfo como Granpapi se quedaron callados mirando al suelo.

-¿Están diciéndome que abandone a Frida?- volvió a preguntar Manny.

-Sé que es difícil, mijo, pero…-

-¡No!, ¡No lo sabes!, ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo sabe!- comenzó a Gritar Manny.

-Manny, tranquilo- intervino Granpapi.

-¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo cuando me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera piensan hacer el intento por salvarla?- alegó Manny.

-No es que no queramos, pero es demasiado peligroso aún para los adultos- se explicó Rodolfo.

-¡Incluso Sartana de los Muertos trató de ayudarnos advirtiéndonos!, ¡No puedo creer que se rindan tan fácilmente!-

-Tú no lo entiendes…-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?, ¿Qué los Rivera realmente somos tan cobardes como para enfrentarnos al enemigo?- dijo Manny -¡Estoy seguro de que entre todos lograríamos detenerlos, pero ustedes ni siquiera están dispuestos a intentarlo!-

-¡Ya lo hemos intentado, no podemos contra ellos!, ¡De hecho casi perdemos la vida en ello!- explotó Rodolfo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Manny consternado por eso último.

Rodolfo se dejó caer en el sillón tapándose los ojos con la mano. Entonces Granpapi decidió hablar.

-Manny, todos conocemos la leyenda de los Hijos del Parque, ha estado aquí desde que yo era pequeño… y casi me convertí en una de sus víctimas- explicó Granpapi.

-¿Tu?, ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo Manny.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, al igual que tú me encantaba jugar en el viejo parque la mayor parte del día. Recuerdo que muchas de las mejores cosas de mi infancia las pasé ahí, al menos hasta que ellos llegaron. Con el paso de los días varios niños fueron desapareciendo sin explicación alguna. Los buscaron por todos lados pero sin éxito- contó Granpapi –Una noche incluso fueron a mi casa y trataron de secuestrarme, por suerte mi padre, "El Jaguar de la Justicia" pudo rescatarme a tiempo-

-¿En serio?- Manny no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sí, años después regresaron e intentaron llevarse a Rodolfo y a María, cuando eran niños claro. Por poco pude defenderlos, pero fue en ese momento cuando comprendimos que nada podía eliminarlos definitivamente-

-¿Y los otros niños?, ¿Qué pasó con ellos?- siguió Manny.

-Nunca regresaron, nadie puede recuperarlos una vez que ellos se los han llevado. Lo único que podemos hacer es procurar que no se lleven a nuestros seres cercanos… como a ti-

-Es por eso que no queremos que vayas a buscar a Frida, porque si ellos te atrapan ya nunca podremos liberarte- dijo Rodolfo por fin.

-Pero… ¿y Frida?-

-¡Frida se ha ido Manny!, ¡tienes que entenderlo!- terminó Rodolfo.

Manny se sentía terrible ante esta noticia, ya no sabía que mas decir. Sin poder resistirlo más salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto. Rodolfo y Granpapi pensaron en detenerlo pero comprendieron lo que eso significaba para Manny, nada de lo que dijeran lo haría sentir mejor en ese momento. Lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo hasta que se le pasara.

Manny entró en su cuarto y se desplomó en su cama comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. No quería darse por vencido, no podía renunciar a la idea de salvar a Frida. Rodolfo y Granpapi solo se quedaron sentados en la sala sintiéndose también bastante mal por lo que ocurría.

-Detesto esto- dijo Rodolfo.

-Yo también, pero no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo- contestó Granpapi.

-¿Crees que esto le afecte mucho a Manny?-

-No lo se, solo el tiempo lo diré. Por el momento es mejor cuidarlo más que nunca para evitar que haga alguna tontería.

En ese momento ambos adultos escucharon el sonido de la puerta de entrada abrirse y luego cerrarse de golpe, por lo visto alguien había salido de la casa y era obvio de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Rodolfo.

-La puerta, creo que…¡Oh no!, ¡Manny debió salir para ir a buscar a Frida!- saltó Granpapi.

-¡Hay que detenerlo antes de que sea tarde!- exclamó Rodolfo.

Los dos se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron a la entrada, una vez ahí salieron al pasillo, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja y luego hasta la calle donde comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Manny rogándole que regresara.

-¡Manny!, ¡Por Dios!, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer con ese muchacho?!- dijo Rodolfo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Granpapi se había quedado de pie y que ahora se mostraba en modo pensativo. Era como si tratara de recordar algo.

-¿Qué haces, papi?, hay que buscar a Manny- dijo Rodolfo.

-Estaba pensando… la entrada a la habitación de Manny está a un lado de la sala- dijo Granpapi.

-Sí, ¿y eso qué?-

-Nosotros estábamos mirando en esa dirección y no nos dimos cuenta de que él saliera de su cuarto-

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Una de dos, o Manny ya es un experto en escabullirse de nosotros o nunca salió de su cuarto-

-Pero… escuchamos la puerta-

-Sí, pero nadie salió de la casa… lo que solo puede significar que…- Granpapi ya no pudo terminar la frase por el terror.

-… que alguien entró- concluyó Rodolfo.

Los dos adultos comprendieron entonces lo que pasaba y sin decir nada mas regresaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la casa. Mientras tanto, Manny se encontraba en su cama en la misma posición de antes. Se había quedado dormido por el llanto y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cinco pequeñas figuras que lo acompañaban entonces.

-Hola, Manny- pudo escuchar que alguien le murmuraba al oído y al despertar solo pudo distinguir cinco pares de ojos rojos mirándolo con maldad y un montón de manos sujetándolo con fuerza impidiendo que escapara. Todo fue tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvo de gritar.

Poco después llegaron Rodolfo y Granpapi agotados por la subida, pero con la suficiente energía para entrar de golpe a la habitación del muchacho y comprobar lo que ya sospechaban. La cama estaba vacía, la habitación estaba vacía, Manny se había ido y en su lugar solo quedaban las huellas de pequeñas manos de niños grabadas en el colchón como si hubiesen estado al rojo vivo.

Rodolfo cayó de rodillas sin creer lo que había pasado. Le había fallado a su hijo. Los Hijos del Parque habían ganado otra vez.

-¡Mannyyyyyyyyy!-

Continuará………


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, pues bien, aquí les traigo el capítulo 8. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo. Nos vemos/leemos, ya saben que El Tigre no me pertenece.

Los Hijos del Parque

Capítulo 8: Reencuentro

No podía ver más allá de su nariz, la oscuridad era tan intensa que el más potente rayo de luz pronto sería absorbido por ella. Se sentía tan solo y con mucho miedo. Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza como abejas molestas. "Si te atrapan nunca podrás regresar". Ya era demasiado tarde para todo, había caído ante esos monstruos y ya nada podía cambiarlo, solo le quedaba esperar a ver qué funesto destino le esperaba en el mundo de las tinieblas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba a sí mismo -¿Cómo llegué aquí?, ¿Acaso sigo vivo?-

Era horrible estar perdido en un mundo tan tenebroso donde no contaba con sus sentidos, no sabía cómo transcurría el tiempo y ni siquiera si aún se encontraba en la dimensión de los vivos. Todo había sido tan rápido, en un momento era sujetado con fuerza por cinco niños malévolos y a los pocos segundos había aparecido en la oscuridad total.

No podía asegurar si estaba de pie o acostado, dormido o despierto, en tierra firme o flotando en el infinito. No podía escuchar ningún ruido, ni tan solo saber si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Su corazón ardía de horror al pensar que ese era el final del camino y que o que seguía era una eternidad en ese horrendo sitio.

De repente, como un consuelo a sus súplicas, una ligera luz se encendió frente a él. No era algo tan resplandeciente pero al menos era una pequeña señal de esperanza. La luz, al principio tan débil, comenzó a crecer rápidamente hasta iluminar todo su alrededor. Manny no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, antes hubiera jurado que se encontraría en un lugar donde abundaría la suciedad y la muerte. No obstante se encontraba en un sitio un tanto más alegre.

Frente a sus ojos se levantaba lo que parecía ser un gigantesco parque de diversiones tan inmenso e impresionante que el muchacho se quedó literalmente babeando de asombro. Podía ver una gran rueda de la fortuna, carritos chocones, toboganes de agua y una majestuosa y colorida montaña rusa que rodeaba todo el parque. Después de todo su futuro no pintaba nada mal.

Una relajante sensación de alivio invadió su pecho y la seguridad característica en él comenzó a regresar. Entonces, para cerrar con broche de oro su situación, escuchó una voz bastante conocida dirigiéndose a donde estaba.

-¡Manny!- escuchó gritar a la inconfundible voz de Frida Suárez.

El joven Rivera volteó la mirada lleno de esperanza y comprobó con una gran felicidad que efectivamente se trataba de su mejor amiga corriendo hacia él. La niña se veía sumamente feliz aunque sus rasgos denotaban algo extraño, como si no hubiera podido dormir en un buen tiempo.

Frida lo alcanzó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente por Manny.

-¡Manny!, ¡creí que nunca te volvería a ver!- lloraba Frida.

-No te preocupes Frida. Ya todo está bien- le contestó su amigo.

-No, no es cierto. Nada está bien mientras estemos aquí- le contestó la niña.

-¿De qué hablas?, este lugar es fabuloso- dijo Manny.

-Todo es una ilusión, una mentira, debemos irnos antes de que ellos lleguen- explicó Frida en tono suplicante.

-¿Ellos?, ¿a quienes te refieres?-

-A los hijos del parque, ya no deben estar lejos. Por favor Manny, vámonos de aquí-

-¿Pero…a donde?- preguntó el muchacho.

-¡A donde sea!, mientras esté lejos de este inmundo lugar- rogó Frida.

Entonces los dos amigos escucharon claramente varias risas de niños, no era risas malvadas ni aterradoras, únicamente eran de alegría. En un segundo ya se encontraban rodeados de cientos de niños de diferentes edades mirándolos sonrientes y riendo como si hubieran visto en ellos algo sumamente cómico.

Manny se extrañó al verlos pero no entendía por qué Frida lucía tan aterrada al respecto. De repente, de entra la multitud salieron cinco muchachos que a Manny le aparecieron muy conocidos. Eran ellos, los hijos del parque, aquellos que lo habían arrastrado a ese sitio. Lo raro era que esta vez no lucían aterradores, solo parecían uso niños comunes y corrientes.

-Hola Manny, bienvenido a nuestro mundo- le dijo Nayeli, la niña que habían conocido días antes.

-Lamentamos haber sido tan rudos cuando te trajimos, un mal habito que aún no logramos quitarnos- dijo otro de ellos.

-Pero puedes estar seguro de que aquí se te compensará por ese mal rato- dijo un tercero.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Manny.

-Ya te lo dijo Nayeli, este es nuestro mundo- dijo el cuarto niño –Aquí los adultos no pueden entrar y los niños somos libres de hacer lo que se nos antoje-

-Créenos, pronto te sentirás como en tu casa. Aquí podrás hacer y tener lo que quieras, lo que siempre hayas soñado- dijo el quinto niño.

-¡No les creas, Manny!, ¡Todo es una farsa!- le dijo Frida.

Los cinco hijos del parque se molestaron un poco al ver la intromisión de Frida y le dirigieron una mirada enojada que hizo que la niña retrocediera unos pasos asustada. Luego su expresión volvió a cambiar a una de alegría.

-Vamos, Manny, ¿Qué ganaríamos nosotros con mentirte? Todo lo que queremos es ayudar a los niños a liberarse del yugo de los adultos- dijo Nayeli.

Manny se quedó unos segundos pensativo, había algo en todo eso que no le gustaba.

-No lo sé- dijo.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, este lugar es fabuloso- dijo otro niño.

-Solo ve a tu alrededor y date cuenta de cuan felices están todos- volvió a hablar Nayeli.

-No es cierto- se volvió a atrever a hablar Frida.

-Ignórala- dijo el segundo hijo -¿A quién le crees más?, ¿a lo que tus ojos te dicen o a una pobre niña trastornada?-

Manny volteó a ver a Frida, la cual lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. En su interior sentía que llegar a ese sitio era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero una parte de él le gritaba que confiara en su amiga. Era realmente confuso todo eso, Frida era la única que se mostraba infeliz ahí, había montones de chicos sonriéndole justo en ese momento.

Entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle. Todos esos niños, sus sonrisas tenían algo. No eran sonrisas sinceras, era como si no tuvieran un alma. Sus ojos se veían vacíos y pareciera que habían perdido la capacidad de pensar.

-¿Qué dices, Manny?- le dijo el cuarto hijo del parque.

-Me encanta este lugar- respondió Manny.

Los hijos del parque sonrieron con satisfacción ante esta respuesta. No obstante Manny aún no terminaba de hablar.

-Este lugar es genial… pero confío mas en mi mejor amiga- dijo el muchacho a la vez que giraba su hebilla y se transformaba en El Tigre –Y ustedes no me inspiran nada de tranquilidad-

Los cinco niños intercambiaron miradas serias para luego quedarse mirando a Manny fijamente.

-¿Cómo quieras?- dijo Nayeli –Si no quieres quedarte por las buenas… tendrá que ser por las malas-

En ese momento los ojos de los cinco volvieron a adquirir ese resplandor rojo mientras que la oscuridad regresaba a los alrededores. Los impresionantes juegos cambiaron su apariencia y en cuestión de segundos aquel hermoso parque se convirtió en ruinas.

Las sonrisas de los niños que los rodeaban desaparecieron y entonces Manny pudo ver sus verdaderos rostros. Su vitalidad y alegría infantil se había ido y todos esos pequeños se mostraban tan tristes, asustados y decaídos que parecían unos ancianos de corta estatura.

En sus pies aparecieron varias cadenas de color negro que les impedían moverse con libertas y el aire mismo se volvió tan pesado que Manny sintió unas ligeras nauseas por unos momentos.

Frida había tenido razón desde el principio, todo era una ilusión.

-¡Pudimos ser buenos amigos, Manny Rivera, pero has elegido compartir el dolor y la desesperación eterna con tu amigos y todos esos mocosos inservibles!- dijo unos de los hijos.

-Ahora te dejamos para que te instales y te prepares para una eternidad de esclavitud, estúpido- dijo Nayeli antes de desaparecer junto a sus hermanos mientras lanzaban risotadas malignas.

Una vez que todo terminó Frida abrazó a Manny fuertemente mientras rompía a llorar. Los demás niños solo los miraban con tristeza.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, Manny, pero me temo que ya no tenemos salvación- dijo Frida.

Manny se quedó callado unos momentos analizando la situación hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

-No sé tú, pero yo no me voy a quedar aquí como esclavo de esos idiotas- dijo Manny.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó su amiga.

-Debemos intentar escapar- explicó Manny.

-Es imposible, ya lo hemos intentado- dijo uno de los otros niños.

-Nada es imposible. No les prometo nada, pero estoy seguro de e si todos nos unimos podemos vencer a esos cinco- dijo Manny -¿O acaso prefieren resignarse y quedarse aquí para siempre?-

Los demás niños se quedaron pensando si atreverse a hablar hasta que Frida comentó –Yo te apoyo Manny-

Manny le sonrió a su amiga y contempló con orgullo como poco a poco todos los demás niños se iban animando a seguirlo. Pronto ya tenía la atención de todos y así la oportunidad de armar una rebelión tan poderosa que podría fin al diabólico dominio de los Hijos del Parque, los niños más perversos que jamás hubieran existido.

Continuará………


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, esta historia está casi llegando a su final y aquí les traigo el penultimo capítulo. Nuevamente les doy las gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo les guste. Nos vemos/leemos. Se cuidan.

El Tigre el propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Los Hijos del Parque

Capítulo 9: La Batalla Infantil

Manny nunca había estado al mando de un ejército, mucho menos de niños. Le encantaba la sensación de ser quien da las órdenes, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir una gran responsabilidad. No solo tenía a muchos niños siguiéndolo, sino que además el futuro de todos dependía de él. Sus aciertos les traerían paz y alegría a los demás mientras que sus errores podrían resumirse en un caos absoluto para aquellos que le daban ahora su confianza.

Por si ese estrés fuera poco, contaban con una gran desventaja al estar atrapados en el mundo de los hijos del parque. Esos cinco villanos podían controlar aquella dimensión a su antojo y eso los hacía rivales sumamente poderosos. Sus poderes de El Tigre no garantizaban nada y lo único que mantenía la poca esperanza de salir airosos de esa situación era el hecho de que superaban al enemigo en número considerablemente.

La gran mayoría del grupo de Manny no sabía pelear, de hecho solo él y más o menos Frida. Al verse involucrados en diversas batallas contra súper villanos y monstruos habían adquirido cierta experiencia en el arte de la lucha. Pero no podía decirse lo mismo de los demás, quienes siendo niños jamás habían tenido la necesidad de valerse por sí mismos y saber cómo reaccionar ante un enemigo.

-No, no les van a servir ni para calentamiento a los hijos del parque- decía Manny discretamente a Frida mirando a su grupo.

-¿Crees que debamos olvidarnos de todo?- preguntó Frida extrañada por el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

-No, ya están demasiado entusiasmados con la idea de ser libres otra vez. No puedo defraudarlos ahora- dijo Manny.

-Pero si dices que no podrán contra nuestros enemigos, entonces no le veo caso a seguir con esto- dijo Frida.

-Estoy seguro de que los Hijos del Parque tienen algún punto débil- explicó Manny

-Sí, pero no sabemos cuál es- replicó Frida.

-Por eso quiero seguir con esto, para averiguarlo- dijo Manny.

-No te entiendo-

-Absolutamente nadie se les ha enfrentado a los hijos del parque. Nadie se ha atrevido-

-¿Y eso qué?- preguntó Frida.

-Por eso nadie sabe como vencerlos, porque nunca los han enfrentado. Recuerda que la forma en la que supimos como vencer a los otros villanos fue combatiéndolos- dijo Manny.

-Los otros niños dijeron que ya habían intentado escapar antes… ya hubieran descubierto ese punto débil- dijo Frida.

-No, porque ellos solo intentaron escapar. Realmente nunca pensaron en revelarse contra ellos- dijo Manny.

-¿Entonces si nos enfrentamos a ellos… descubriremos como derrotarlos?- preguntó Frida.

-Bueno, eso espero- dijo Manny –Realmente no sé qué es lo que ocurrirá-

-Supongo que es mejor que darnos por vencidos y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas al servicio de esos cinco- dijo Frida.

-Ojalá que los demás piensen como tu- dijo Manny.

Las horas pasaron y en ese lapso de tiempo ya estaban organizados y listos para la batalla. Algunos de ellos, la mayoría, se morían de miedo pero aún así estaban dispuestos a continuar. Manny ya se había convertido en El Tigre totalmente preparado para lo que vendría. El momento se acercaba, la hora en que los hijos del parque irían a inspeccionar a sus prisioneros estaba cada vez más próxima.

En ese momento el cielo se oscureció y de igual forma que los tornados, cinco nubes color negro bajaron a la tierra colocándose frente a Manny, Frida y los demás. Las nubes se dispersaron dejando ver la escalofriante figura de los hijos del parque, los cuales se percataron de que algo estaba sucediendo.

-Vaya, Rivera, que organizados se ven todos. ¿A que se debe?- preguntó Nayeli en tono sarcástico.

-Se debe al hecho de que todos estamos hartos de ustedes. Su reino de maldad termina ahora- dijo Manny desafiante.

Los cinco niños frente a él comenzaron a reír malignamente, realmente se veían divertidos con lo que Manny acababa de comunicarles.

-¿Ustedes van a derrotarnos?- dijo el niño que se encontraba a la izquierda de Nayeli –Queremos ver que lo intenten-

-Con gusto- dijo Manny. En ese momento lanzó un rugido característico de El Tigre, sacó sus garras y así encabezó el ataque. Frida y los otros niños lo siguieron mirando con odio a sus enemigos, los cuales no se inmutaron para nada ante ellos.

Nayeli hizo una señal con la mano y sus cuatro hermanos comenzaron a volar rodeando al grupo de Manny.

-¡No dejen que nos encierren!, ¡apenas regresen al suelo deben atacarlos!- gritó Manny comprendiendo la estrategia de Nayeli.

El grupo de niños se dividió entonces en cuatro grupos. Cada uno se abalanzó sobre un hermano. Manny y Frida por su parte se mantuvieron en su rumbo corriendo directamente hacia donde estaba Nayeli. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de ella, Manny dio un gran salto y con us sgarras trató de embestir a la diabólica niña.

Para su sorpresa, Nayeli no evadió el ataque, de hecho lo recibió con uno de sus brazos impidiéndole al muchacho hacerle un gran daño. La niña malvada no pensaba escapar, por el contrario, iba a luchar contra ellos. Tanto Manny como Frida notaron frustrados que todo aquel intento de fuga no era más que un divertido juego para sus captores.

-Jajajaja, ¡entiéndalo!, ¡nunca escaparán!- rió Nayeli.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- gruñó Manny.

Él y Frida trataban con todas sus fuerzas de golpear a Nayeli, la cual detenía sus ataques con una gran y molesta facilidad. El chico Rivera ya se imaginaba que las cosas pudieran resultar así de malas, pero su plan aún no había terminado, antes de que todo terminara debía probar con todos y cada uno de los ataques que conocía.

-¡Frida, retrocede!- ordenó Manny a lo que Frida obedecío.

El chico comenzó a correr hacia otra dirección como si estuviera tratando de huir, no obstante solo trataba de tomar velocidad. Cuando estaba a una buena distancia de ella regresó y dio un nuevo salto, esta vez más alto. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y pronto, Manny ya caía con dirección a su enemiga como si fuera un meteorito.

-¡El Armadillo Giratorio!- exclamó Frida.

Manny dio en el blanco y por primera vez Nayeli pareció perder el control. La niña cayó unos metros más atrás estrellándose en el suelo y provocando un leve temblor con el golpe.

-¡La tenemos!- dijo Manny triunfante -¡Es hora de acabar con esto!-

Manny nuevamente corrió hacia Nayeli preparándose para el golpe final.

-¡Antiguo espíritu de El Tigre, yo te invoco!- gritó mientras que la figura de un gigantesco tigre hecho de flamas apareció a su alrededor.

Veloz como un rayo, llegó hasta donde Nayeli se recuperaba del ataque anterior e impactándose contra ella provocó una gran explosión que llamó la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Una enorme nube de polvo se levantó y todos los niños vieron emocionados como Manny acababa de vencer a su rival.

-¡Lo hiciste!- gritó Frida con una gran alegría.

Manny salió de la nube de polvo instantes después, se veía agotado pero sonriente por haber logrado su objetivo. Frida corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras los otros niños lo ovacionaban.

Todo había terminado, el cruel dominio de los hijos del parque era cosa del pasado y ahora todos podían ser libres de nuevo. La oscuridad por fin había sido derrotada por la luz... o al menos eso pensaban.

Unos segundos después de que Manny llegara con Frida, una sepulcral risa llenó el ambiente. Todos estaban confundidos y la alegría pronto se desvaneció. Manny y Frida voltearon a ver el lugar donde antes estuviera Nayeli y lo que vieron solo los llenó de un horror aún mayor del que ya sentían.

Frente a ellos se levantaba la figura de Nayeli riendo con maldad. Sus cuatro hermanos regresaron con ella riendo de igual forma. En ese momento notaron que el aspecto de la niña había cambiado. Ya no era más una pequeña, ahora su aspecto era como el de una anciana, o una momia.

Su cara estaba llena de arrugas, sus dientes ahora se veían filosos como los de una piraña y si larga y negra cabellera ahora lucía un color blanco marfil. No era el fin de nada, los hijos del parque aún no eran derrotados.

-Niño estúpido, te dije que no podrías derrotarnos. Solo lograste descubrir mi verdadero aspecto- dijo Nayeli.

-Pero… pero… pero- dijo Manny aterrado.

-¡A ellos!- gritó Nayeli. Instantes después los otros cuatro niños ya se encontraban rodeándolos nuevamente, ahora sujetando unas frías y húmedas cadenas hechas de hueso, con las cuales pronto inmovilizaron a todas sus víctimas.

-¿Ahora que, Manny?- preguntó Frida.

-No lo sé, creo que este es el fin- respondió su amigo.

-Claro que lo es, este es tu fin Manny Rivera, jajajajaja- se burló Nayeli hasta ser interrumpida por un ruido como de un martillo golpeando con una piedra. Todos se quedaron quietos unos momentos escuchando aquel ruido y Nayeli se notó un poco desorientada.

-Hermana, los adultos están tratando de entrar a nuestro mundo- dijo uno de los hijos del parque.

-Papá- murmuró Manny comprendiendo la situación. Los adultos de alguna manera se habían decidido a ayudarlos. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

-Que vengan- dijo Nayeli con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en su horripilante rostro.

Continuará………


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos. Bueno, pues como sabrán todas mis historias suelen constar unicamente de 10 capítulos (excepto los OneShots, claro) y pues con este capítulo doy por finalizado este fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado aunque la verdad no quedé muy satisfecho con el resultado final, pero en fin, espero que por lo menos no me haya salido tan mal.

Quiero agradecer y dedicar esta historia a:

**-ShionDlmlkso**

**-dancingRAINBOWS**

**-ALICIA LA 5050**

**-La Tigresa dj**

**-lieutenant spark**

**-xXTigreForeverXx**

**-frida scout**

**-LaTigressa**

**-MissTerioResuelto**

**-pekerarita**

Que son los que leyeron el fanfic y dejaron reviews, recuerden que están en orden de como llegaron sus reviews. Sin mas por el momento los dejo con el ultimo capítulo.

El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

Los Hijos del Parque

Capítulo 10: Destruyan los Juguetes

-¡Vamos, debemos abrir el portal antes de que sea tarde!- les decía Rodolfo a los otros adultos mientras intentaban romper el suelo de la fuente que se encontraba en el parque.

-Según dijo Sartana, esta es la entrada al mundo de los hijos del parque y destruyéndola podremos entrar a salvar a nuestros niños- comentó Granpapi.

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas ido a preguntarle a Sartana de los Muertos la forma de salvar a Manny y a Frida- dijo Rodolfo.

-Por mi nieto soy capaz de muchas cosas, Rodolfo- terminó Granpapi.

Los demás adultos, incluido Emiliano, golpeaban el duro concreto de la fuente con todo lo que podían. Palas, picos, piedras, etc, todo lo que les permitiera romper esa gruesa capa de suelo y tener acceso al sitio donde tenían presos a sus hijos.

En ese momento Rodolfo le dio una fuerte patada al concreto con la ayuda de sus botas de bronce y finalmente el portal quedó abierto. Ninguno de los presentes daba crédito a lo que veían, un enorme agujero oscuro justo debajo de donde ellos estaban y que les ponía los pelos de punta de solo pensar en entrar ahí.

Rodolfo, Granpapi y Emiliano fueron los primeros en entrar seguidos de un pequeño batallón de policías, eventualmente los padres de familia ingresaron a aquella desconocida dimensión conscientes del peligro al que se enfrentaban. Caminaron durante unos momentos por un pasillo de roca hasta llegar a un espacio más amplio. Era como estar dentro de una gruta prehistórica donde la vida había desaparecido muchos años atrás.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Emiliano.

En ese momento escucharon la desgarradora risa de una mujer mayor regodeándose con su miedo. Pronto unas cuantas antorchas se encendieron alumbrando todo el lugar y entonces los adultos pudieron ver claramente a todos los niños secuestrados, incluyendo a Manny y a Frida, amarrados y amordazados mientras los miraban con alegría.

Por desgracia el espectáculo también incluía a una mujer anciana de aspecto cadavérico sentada en una especie de columpio con cuatro niños a su lado. Todos con una expresión de pura maldad en su cara. Los adultos inmediatamente se pusieron a la defensiva comprendiendo quienes eran ellos.

-Bienvenidos, amigos- decía Nayeli malignamente –No acostumbramos recibir adultos en nuestro hogar, pero siéntanse como en su casa-

-Con que ustedes son los hijos del parque, ¿no es así?- dijo Rodolfo autoritario.

-Nos halagas, por lo visto somos famosos ahí arriba- contestó Nayeli.

-Cuando terminemos con ustedes ya no se sentirán tan halagados- dijo Granpapi.

-Así es, y ahora liberen a nuestro niños antes de que decidamos liberarlos por la fuerza- lo secundó Emiliano.

Nayeli y sus cuatro hermanos soltaron una risotada maléfica y para asombro de todos, la mujer se levantó entonces de su asiento y rápida como un leopardo llegó flotando hasta donde estaban ellos.

-No nos intimidan, pobres infelices. Sus hijos ahora son nuestros y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto- dijo en tono burlón.

-Bueno, eso lo veremos- dijo Emiliano a la vez que sacaba su pistola y le daba un tiro a Nayeli en medio de los ojos. Para su desgracia la bala ni siquiera le hizo un pequeño rasguño rebotando en su piel como si esta fuera de acero.

-Las armas terrenales no pueden contra nosotros- dijo Nayeli –Y no les recomiendo que intenten arreglar esto del modo difícil. Sus hijos ya lo intentaron y… bueno, ustedes pueden ver como terminaron-

-Miserables- gruñó Rodolfo -¡Libérenlos en este momento!-

-¿Y que si no queremos hacerlo?- dijo uno de los hermanos desde donde estaba.

-Ustedes los adultos se creen tan superiores. Siempre tratando de imponer su voluntad sobre los que son más pequeños. Nunca nos permiten vivir como quisiéramos. ¡El mundo estaría mejor sin todos ustedes!- dijo otro niño.

-Tienes razón hermanito- dijo Nayeli –De hecho creo que podríamos hacerle un favor al mundo y acabar con ustedes en este preciso instante-

Algunos adultos retrocedieron mientras que los niños solo podían escuchar preocupados lo que planeaban hacerles a sus padres. Manny se arrepintió mentalmente de haber desobedecido a Rodolfo en primer lugar comprendiendo que ese pensamiento de odio contra la autoridad adulta era lo que los había metido en ese aprieto.

-Es frustrante tener que seguir sus órdenes todo el tiempo- pensó Manny –Pero ellos lo hacen para protegernos. No es que quieran molestarnos, solo quieren lo mejor para nosotros… ¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué habremos tomado esos juguetes en primer lugar?-

En ese momento su mente se aclaró, ese era un detalle que aún no había considerado. Los hijos del parque protegían mucho a sus juguetes, la misma Nayeli se los había dicho cuando la conocieron. No solo se trataba del medio por el que atraían a los niños a sus dominios, era algo aún más grande e importante.

En ese momento una nueva batalla dio inicio, los hijos del parque contra los adultos. Rodolfo y Granpapi usaban sus súper poderes contra ellos mientras que Emiliano y sus hombres atacaban con sus armas, todo sin éxito. Algunos de los niños cercanos a Manny comenzaron a llorar por ver como maltrataban a sus padres de esa forma.

No podía culparlos, él mismo se sentía tan inútil e impotente al estar atado. Si tan solo pudiera liberarse del pañuelo que cubría su boca para hablar podría ayudarlos con el nuevo descubrimiento que había hecho. Aún no estaba realmente seguro de que funcionaría, pero una corazonada le decía que esa era la respuesta.

Su teoría pronto se confirmó cuando entre la pelea una de las balas de los policías impactó levemente el brazo de uno de los osos de peluche que formaba parte del botín de sus captores. En el instante del impacto uno de los hermanos de Nayeli hizo una mueca de dolor y se sobó el brazo derecho, como si él y el oso de peluche sintieran lo mismo.

Todo estaba aclarado, ya no tenía más dudas, solo necesitaba liberar su boca para hablar y todo terminaría. Afortunadamente para él, Nayeli no se había molestado en quitarle su hebilla ni en regresarlo a su forma normal. Aún contaba con sus poderes y con la ayuda de su cola logró liberar a Frida. Eventualmente le hizo una serie de muecas haciéndole comprender que necesitaba que lo desatara.

Frida hizo lo que le pedía su amigo justo a tiempo, puesto que los adultos ya se encontraban casi derrotados por aquellos cinco espectros. Nayeli sujetaba a Granpapi por el cuello de su traje robótico elevándolo unos metros del suelo, por lo visto disponiéndose a destruirlo.

-Despídete, viejo, jajajajajaja- rió Nayeli a la vez que sus uñas se convertían en garras con las que planeaba acabar con la vida de Granpapi.

Justo antes de dar el golpe fatal se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Manny gritándole a su abuelo.

-¡Granpapi!, ¡Los juguetes!, ¡Los juguetes son su punto débil!- gritó Manny obteniendo como respuesta una mirada furtiva de Nayeli.

-¡Mocoso maldito!, ¿Cómo te liberaste?-

Granpapi entendió el mensaje y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y sabiendo que no podía perder ni un segundo, lanzó un par de misiles hacia la montaña de juguetes que se levantaba cerca de ellos. Los misiles impactaron y explotaron volviendo añicos una parte de los juguetes.

En ese instante uno de los hermanos comenzó a retorcerse de dolor frente a la vista de todos. Nayeli y los otros tres niños ahora si estaban preocupados y lo único que pudieron hacer entonces fue ver como su hermano lentamente se convertía en cenizas desapareciendo para siempre.

-¡Nooooo!- gritó Nayeli aterrada al ver como uno de los suyos era destruido.

-¡Bien, Papi!, ¡Destruyan los juguetes!- gritó Rodolfo a los adultos que no estaban tan heridos y abalanzándose contra aquellos objetos. Todos comenzaron a romper los juguetes como si fueran animales salvajes y uno a uno sus enemigos fueron cayendo.

Al final solo quedaba Nayeli, también con algunas heridas por el daño provocado a sus pertenencias. Manny distinguió una pequeña pelota a unos metros de él, el último juguete que aún estaba intacto. Entonces sacó sus garras y lanzándole una mirada burlona a Nayeli las clavó en la superficie de la pelota haciendo que esta se reventara.

Instantes después de eso, Nayeli comenzó a inflarse como si fuera un globo hasta obtener un tamaño monumental. Al fin ya no resistió más y luego de dar un grito de terror explotó en mil pedazos causando un ruido ensordecedor que los obligó a todos a cubrirse los oídos y tirarse al suelo.

Una vez que todo pasó, los presentes abrieron los ojos y se levantaron encontrándose nuevamente en el parque. Ya estaba amaneciendo y todos pudieron contemplar el fabuloso espectáculo del sol asomándose en el horizonte.

-¡Manny!- gritaron Rodolfo y Granpapi abrazando al chico mientras que el resto de los padres hacía lo mismo con sus hijos.

Una completa paz pudo sentirse entonces y el parque mismo parecía estar más bonito aquella mañana. El pasto y los árboles se veían más verdes que nunca, los juegos parecían recién pintados y una agradable brisa matutina acariciaba sus rostros. Era como si aquel lugar se hubiera liberado por fin de un hechizo malvado que lo había acechado por muchos años.

Los niños extraviados regresaron a sus hogares y el miedo de los adultos hacia el parque se había esfumado por fin. Sería una mentira decir que Manny y Frida aprendieron su lección completamente y que se convirtieron en unos niños modelo. Aún después de eso continuaron igual de traviesos que siempre y seguían sin querer llevar a cabo las tareas que los adultos les imponían, aunque en el fondo comprendían que lo hacían por su bien. En los últimos días habían creado un lazo maravilloso con sus padres, el cual ni siquiera los poderes oscuros podrían romper nunca más. Un lazo infinito que perduraría por el resto de sus vidas.

FIN

Pues si, así termina esto. Nuevamente les agradezco esperando que la historia haya sid de su agrado. Es muy probable que me tarde algo en subir mi proximo fanfic por eso de que pronto regresaré a la escuela, además de que la sigueinte historia requiere de mucha planeación, ustedes saben. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan. Un abrazo.


End file.
